From Princess to Servant
by colourless
Summary: Sakura used to be a Princess, but what happens when she is sold as a servant?
1. Chapter ONE

From Princess to Servant  
  
Chapter ONE  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura was once a princess, living in the riches that her family could offer. That's until her mother died and her father started to gamble, losing a lot of money, thus Sakura had to be sold as a servant in order to pay back the heavy debts that her father owed...  
  
~*~  
  
"Is father out gambling again?" a worried Sakura asked her older brother, Touya.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Sakura." Touya replied in a sad voice.  
  
Their father had been out for at least three hours and it was already midnight. Sakura was afraid that something might happen to him, just like her mother who died of an incurable disease not long ago. Sakura was still suffering from the pain of losing her mother and not being able to see her smile or, not to mention, do a million things with her ever again. Sometimes she wondered why this had happened to her, she was only 16, surely something this bad couldn't happen to her.  
  
Just then, the door opened, and in stepped a weary and tired looking man.  
  
"Father!" Sakura jumped up from her seat and immediately went to hug him. He looked down at her delicate face and smiled sadly. Sakura sensed that something was wrong as Touya walked up and asked, "Did you lose again?" Sakura's father nodded his head and started to walk up to his room, leaving his children in the living room.  
  
Sakura turned to face her brother and asked, "What will happen if he keeps losing, Touya?"  
  
"I don't know, Sakura. I don't know." Her brother replied with a distant voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura's father looked around him; his room was decorated with all sorts of valuable items that his parents had passed down to him. How could he sell them? They were all precious objects that would be passed down to his son as heirloom. What could he do to make sure he doesn't lose all the riches and end up with nothing? He definitely could not quit gambling; he was too addicted to it. Quitting meant that he would never be so occupied that he would forget about all the sadness and misery he had after his wife had died.  
  
"What can I do?" Sakura's father mumbled to himself as he fiddled with the papers and mail on his mahogany table.  
  
Just then, he spotted a piece of advertisement. The piece of paper wrote, "Servants wanted! A total of ten thousand bucks will be paid for a servant who is capable of usual duties as well as entertainment such as dancing and singing."  
  
Sakura's father smiled as he read the news. This was what he just needed! The piece of paper was sent from the rich and wealthy Li kingdom. If he sent his daughter to work as a servant there, she would be in safe hands and he would be able to pay off the debts!  
  
"Sakura is good at dancing and singing, they would surely accept her!" Sakura's father said to himself gleefully.  
  
Author's Notes: This is only the beginning, check back soon for the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter TWO

From Princess to Servant  
  
Chapter TWO  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura, Touya. I have something to tell the both of you." King Fujitaka calmly said as he entered the reading room where his children were. The room had golden silk curtains that made the glass windows, as well as the garden outside, look grand and magnificent. Sakura and Touya were sitting at a wooden table; Sakura was reading a book while Touya was browsing through the newspaper.  
  
"What is it father?" Sakura looked up from her book and asked curiously.  
  
"It's about our kingdom, Sakura." King Fujitaka replied. Touya looked up, his interest caught. "We are about to become bankrupt and I must do something about it." King Fujitaka looked at Sakura and said slowly, "that's why I am going to send you to the Li kingdom to work."  
  
Sakura's eyes widen. Just then, Touya asked rudely, "As what father? What is Sakura going to work as?" Sakura looked expectantly at her father, surely he was just kidding.  
  
"As a servant." Sakura's father replied, smiling. Sakura gasped. 'This isn't happening. It couldn't be!'  
  
"But father! Sakura's a princess! How can she work as a servant?" Touya protested.  
  
"She can. Just as long as she doesn't tell them that she is a princess. Besides, we need the money or the kingdom will fall! Sakura, is that what you want?" King Fujitaka questioned Sakura with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
There was a long silence as Sakura looked down at her feet and thought of what had just happened. She definitely could not let her kingdom down. But what had that got to do with going to the Li kingdom to work as a servant? In fact, She wasn't even the one who had caused her father to lose so much money. Then again, if she didn't agree, what would happen to her kingdom, the place that she grew up in?  
  
It was only after awhile did Sakura finally make up her mind and break the silence.  
  
"I...I'll go."  
  
"But Sakura!" Touya was shocked by his sister's reply.  
  
King Fujitaka grinned evilly and said, "Good. You shall leave first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
Sakura nodded her head and as tears were about to fall, ran back to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura felt a pang of sadness as she flopped onto her bed and buried her face into her warm and cozy pillow. "Why? Why must this happen to me?" she sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
After a few hours of crying, Sakura's tears were dry and she slowly got up on her bed.  
  
Looking beside her, on her bedside table, she saw the photograph of her late mother, it had a beautiful frame with cherry blossoms decorating it. Sakura reached out and took a closer look at it, caressing the face of her mother. "I hope I made the right choice mother. I just hope so." Sakura mumbled. Just then, her eyelids felt heavier and heavier by the second, and soon, she fell into a dreamless sleep, holding the photograph of her mother in her hand, and placed across her chest.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's notes: *yawn* I finally finished the second chapter! Like it? I guess I'm a bit slow...Well, I'm trying my best! Please review! 


	3. Chapter THREE

From Princess to Servant  
  
Chapter THREE  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura rose from her warm and cozy bed as the birds in the garden, just outside her room, started chirping their melodic tune. She looked out of the window just next to her bed, only to see the azure blue sky tinted with crimson red as the sun rose to greet the new day. The fresh air was filled with the smell of cherry blossoms mixed with the smell of freshly baked scones. Sakura would normally be bright and cheerful on such a perfect morning, but no. Today, she was going to leave for the Li kingdom.  
  
With the sick feeling of leaving home, Sakura slowly put back the photograph of her mother back where it belonged. She groggily made her way to the washroom and prepared herself for the long day that she, no doubt, was going to dread.  
  
~*~  
  
After she had finished washing up, Sakura made her way down the stairs to the breakfast room, wearing a pink sleeveless dress that reach just below her knees. She entered the room quietly. Sakura felt that something was missing as she settled herself down at the breakfast table. That's it. Touya had not called her a monster, like he always did whenever she came down for breakfast. Instead, he just sat at the table and ate his breakfast silently.  
  
Sakura felt sad that he was ignoring her. Was it because she had decided to leave? Or maybe he just grew tired of calling her a monster? She had always wanted him to stop calling her names, but now, she disappointed that he had not. In fact, she would have given anything, just for him to just call her a monster again. It just might be the one last time she would ever hear him criticize her again. Sakura slowly ate the scones that she had smelt earlier on.  
  
Just then, her father sternly said to her, "Hurry up. You don't have all day. I have already instructed a servant to help you pack her bag. It won't be heavy, as you won't need much anyway. Remember you are going to the Li kingdom to be a servant, not a princess. The kingdom depends on you now, so don't get into any sort of trouble or I'll be just sending you there for nothing."  
  
Sakura nodded her head. "I will remember..."  
  
~*~  
  
It was just before she had to leave for the Li kingdom. Sakura looked into her small little bag that the servant had prepared for her. Things such as some water and food, as well as some plain clothes were already in, but she still needed to bring something that was more important to her than gold. It was her mother's photograph. The one she so treasured that she would sometimes find herself talking to it. It was the only thing left of remembrance of her mother, and she was not going to leave it behind, never.  
  
So, placing the photograph into her bag, she quickly put it on and rushed downstairs where the carriage was waiting for her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now, the carriage will only bring you inside the Li kingdom. You'll have to find you way to the palace." King Fujitaka to Sakura as he went back into the palace. Just before Sakura was about to enter the carriage, Touya came. He was holding something in his hand.  
  
"This was mother's. She would want you to have it. Take care of it, ok?" He said and he handed Sakura the something he had in his hand. Sakura accepted it, only to find that it was a necklace, her mother's necklace, the one she was wearing before she died. Sakura gasped.  
  
"How...no I mustn't take this. What if I lose it..."  
  
"You won't just as long as you take care of it. And as I said, Mother would be happy if you wore it with you. Besides, I don't think I could do anything with it." Touya replied.  
  
Sakura got into the carriage. "Okay...I'll take care of it..."  
  
"Good."  
  
After that, the carriage started moving. Sakura looked back to where her brother was standing. She started waving and shouting at the same time.  
  
"Goodbye! I won't forget you Touya!"  
  
Author's notes: Ahhh...did I end too soon? Well, I guess I better hurry. Sakura does seem to take a long time getting to the Li kingdom huh? Please Review! 


	4. Chapter FOUR

From Princess to Servant  
  
Chapter FOUR  
  
~*~  
  
The carriage rode steadily on the dusty path, which leads through a forest separating the Li kingdom from Sakura's hometown. Sakura sat inside, trying to keep herself from nodding off to sleep.  
  
'Only a little while longer before we reach...' Sakura thought to herself. However, it was hard to tell whether it was really a little while longer till she reached the Li kingdom as the carriage was traveling through a forest filled with nothing but trees and more trees.  
  
It was not easy to stay awake as the rhythmic sounds of the carriage wheels and horse riding on the rocky path slowly made Sakura feel drowsy. Soon, her eyelids were shut together and she was swaying uncontrollably as the carriage jerked slightly every now and then.  
  
~*~  
  
"Get up!" A rough voice shouted, waking Sakura up. Sakura gave a yawn before looking bleary-eyed, at the tall stranger.  
  
"I said get up! Did you hear me?" the stranger asked in an irritated tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, I heard you...and I am awake, "Sakura said softly, confused, "but...what do you want?"  
  
"My job is to make sure that no one suspicious or guilty of any crime like smuggling illegal items passes the gates of the Li kingdom. That's right, I'm a guard. Now give me your bag for checking!" The stranger, a tall and muscular man with short greasy hair snatched Sakura's bag and rummaged through the objects. Sakura was grateful that she had the necklace that her brother had given to her, safely worn around her neck, as she saw the guard use his rough hands to handle her belongings.  
  
Sakura looked out of the carriage window and in front of her. To her amazement, the carriage had indeed reached the Li kingdom's gate. The gate was very grand looking, made of gold; it stood magnificently, preventing outsiders from going into the city without the guard's permission. After awhile of rummaging through Sakura's quite pathetic bag, the guard finally allowed the carriage Sakura rode in to pass through the gates. The man who directed the carriage (what's he called anyway?) gave the horse a final whip before the horse continued to trot towards a tunnel. Sakura was sure that up ahead, through the tunnel, was the city that she was about to work in as a servant, where her new life was about to begin.  
  
~*~  
  
"I shall drop you off here. His majesty has instructed me to do so." The carriage man said to Sakura.  
  
"Okay." Sakura replied as she got off the carriage. She had not really cared about the carriage man since she boarded the carriage. She knew that he was the person who always whipped the horses so that they would move and bring who ever onboard to a certain destination. Thus, she had always taken him for granted. Now, as she watched the carriage ride back to her homeland, Sakura seemed to wish that she had spent more time trying to get to know him because from now on she might never get to see him again. Who knows how long she would have to stay in the Li kingdom, serving the royal family?  
  
"Who knows..."Sakura said softly to herself as she took off through the busy streets of the Li kingdom.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's notes: Yay! I finally wrote something! ^_^ Sorry for making you guys wait so long....but after I read those stupid fanfictions about Sakura being raped, drugged and all, I couldn't help but continue! So, erm...thanx to all those people who wrote fanfictions about Sakura being a prostitute.really brought me back to my senses...^_^' Oh, and if it's too short, SORRY!!!!! 


	5. Chapter FIVE

From Princess To Servant  
  
Chapter FIVE  
  
The afternoon sun scorched Sakura's back as she made her way through the busy street of the Li kingdom. Sakura was amazed by the magnificent sight of the rows of short buildings and crowds of people. Some were bargaining for a lower price of an item while some were browsing through the various, countless, items for sale.  
  
The Kinomoto kingdom was nothing like this. Sure, there were many marketplaces in the Kinomoto kingdom where housewives would go and buy their food and ingredients. But the marketplaces back at the Kinomoto kingdom were never as crowded as the place Sakura was walking through.  
  
In fact, in Sakura's homeland, most of the lands were mostly filled with the scenes of nature; flowers, trees, and long grass that swayed as the breeze blew past. That was what Sakura's kingdom was like. Calm, peaceful and quiet. Only in the center of the city, were there crowds of people who gathered to do business with each other. And of cause, it was there, in the center of the Kinomoto kingdom, where Sakura's father had started gambling.  
  
The thought of her father being addicted to gambling made Sakura feel like she just swallowed something bitter. Just then, as Sakura finally managed to squeeze her way out of the crowd, she bumped into someone, causing the both of them to fall on their butts.  
  
"Watch where you're going." A cold voice said sharply as the person got up.  
  
Sakura groaned painfully as she too got up from the ground. Looking up, she faced the person of whom the voice belonged to. It was a young man who looked about the same age as she was. He had chestnut colored hair, that was messy in a cute way, and alert amber eyes that showed no emotion at all. As Sakura looked into the emotionless eyes of the young man, she felt a chill run up her spine.  
  
"I'm very sorry." Sakura apologized.  
  
There was a smirk on the man's face as he walked away, mumbling under his breath, "You better be..."  
  
Sakura frowned as she stared at the man's figure as it slowly disappeared into the crowds.  
  
~*~  
  
"I am definitely lost." Sakura said to herself as she found herself walking on the same road for the umpteenth time. The sun was about to set and she was very worried that she would not be able to find shelter for the night. The number of people in the streets was getting lesser and lesser as night slowly approached.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Sakura asked helplessly.  
  
"Are you lost?" A familiar cold voice asked.  
  
Surprised, Sakura turned around and saw the young man that she had seen a few minutes or so ago.  
  
"Yea...I can't find the palace. Do you happen to know where it is? She replied.  
  
"The palace? Why do you want to go to the palace for?" The young man asked with an irritated tone of voice.  
  
"I...I'm supposed to work as a servant there..." Sakura was a bit embarrassed as she replied.  
  
"I see. So you want to work in the palace? Well, you'll have to sign up at the palace."  
  
"Yea...I know."  
  
"It's too late to go to the palace now, they'll just chase you away."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I'll take you to an inn. You can stay there till tomorrow morning." The young man said. Sakura was quite taken aback by the sudden friendliness in the act of helping her. After all, he was to one whom she thought was very rude just a few minutes ago.  
  
Sakura thought for a while, considering whether it was safe to follow the stranger. Suddenly, she remembered that she had not brought any money with her, especially when she had not expected this kind situation to occur.  
  
"But...but I have no money..." Sakura replied in a hesitant voice.  
  
"It's ok, they'll charge you for free." The young man had the same smirk on his face as he led Sakura to a building that she had passed by for about twenty times.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's notes: Hmmm... Is Sakura in danger or is that young man just helping her? Who is that young man? Find out in the next chappie! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter SIX

From Princess to Servant  
  
Chapter SIX  
  
"Pr...Mr. Li! How good to see you again...what may I do to help you sir?" The innkeeper asked, a surprised expression on his face.  
  
"Get a room for this lady here." The stranger replied, with his usual icy- cold voice, as he motioned to Sakura.  
  
"Yes sir." The innkeeper quickly replied, "Follow me, lady"  
  
Sakura followed that innkeeper to a room upstairs. Much to her surprised, the stranger, Mr. Li did not follow, and instead, he had walked out of the inn and into the cold street.  
  
Curious, Sakura asked the innkeeper as they were walking up the stairs, "Who is he? Mr. Li, I mean."  
  
The innkeeper looked at Sakura, dumbfounded. "You mean you don't know who the prince of the Li kingdom is?"  
  
Sakura gasped. "He's the prince?!"  
  
"Yes, indeed."  
  
"I didn't know..."  
  
"Prince Li likes to keep his identity a secret. He is, after all, not allowed out of the palace unless with bodyguards."  
  
"But I didn't see any bodyguards..." Sakura said, her heart pounding. She had knocked into a prince without even knowing!  
  
"As I said, Prince Li likes to keep his identity a secret and having bodyguards around him would not help."  
  
"But..." Sakura was slightly confused, "how did he go out of the palace if he isn't allowed to go out of it without guards?"  
  
"He seeks out of course! Now don't you go telling everyone and dare say that I told you this!" The innkeeper said, his voice becoming threatening.  
  
"Ok..."Sakura said as she thought that it was better if she kept quiet for now.  
  
"Here's your room."  
  
"Thanks." Sakura quickly muttered before rushing into the room and closing the wooden door.  
  
The next thing she knew, the sight of the room overwhelmed Sakura. It wasn't as cozy or as big as her room at home, but it was definitely much more than she had expected. There were several Chinese antique and right at the center of the room was a round wooden table where a candle stood, waiting to be lit. The bed was also wooden, but there were carvings of mystical creatures on it. The pillow and quilt were embroidered with flower patterns that Sakura was sure, had taken a long time to be sewed on.  
  
As soon as she felt the smooth fabric of the quilt, Sakura started feeling sleepy. And a few moments later, she was fast asleep, cuddled under the warm cloth.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up."  
  
Sakura felt a hand shaking her by her shoulder. Opening her sleepy eyes, she saw a blur figure. It took awhile before her eyes got adjusted to the light. Finally, she saw that the blur figure was the stranger that had helped her last night. It was then did she remember what the innkeeper had told her. 'He's the prince!' Sakura could not help but panic. What was she to do?  
  
"Hey, if you want to sign up to be a servant in the palace, you've got to go now." Sakura looked up at the amber-eyed boy.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Sakura blurted out.  
  
The prince's eyebrow rose, surprised by the question. He then replied, "If I hadn't help you, you did be freezing on the streets. Now get up or you might never get the chance to be a servant. Today's the last day to sign up."  
  
"Hoe?! The last day?" Sakura quickly got up and in a few minutes time, she was feeling fresh and ready to face any challenges ahead.  
  
"Come on..." the prince said exasperatedly.  
  
The both of then left the inn and walked into the bright sunshine. Sakura breathed in the fresh air of the early morning. Then, she realized something. What was the prince doing in her room? Turning her head, she asked, frowning with confusion, "Why were you in my room?"  
  
The prince looked at her for a second before saying, "Why are you asking so many stupid questions? I was in your room because I had to wake you up and show you where the palace is. Unless you already know where it is?" There was a quizzical expression on his face.  
  
"I...sorry..." Sakura did not know how to answer.  
  
The smirk reappeared on the prince's face.  
  
There was now silence between the both of them as they continued to walk. Sakura felt uneasy about the silence and wanting to start a conversation, asked, "How far is the palace away from here?"  
  
"Not very far."  
  
"Oh..." Sakura's plan to break the silence did not go very well.  
  
Just then, the prince stopped. "This is the furthest I can bring you. Keep walking straight and you'll find the palace. See you later."  
  
Sakura was about to bid him farewell when she realized that he had long vanished down the street.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's notes: That's it.please review!!! I know this chapter isn't really nice.just review please? 


	7. Chapter SEVEN

From Princess to Servant  
  
Chapter SEVEN  
  
Sakura let out a sigh before she continued to walk forward. She could already see the palace just up ahead. Soon, she was going to become a servant. Soon, her whole life would change. Soon, the new Sakura Kinomoto will be born. At the thought of the new Sakura Kinomoto being born, Sakura's spirits immediately fell. 'Why?' she thought sadly to herself, 'Why must I be the one who suffers...' Sakura was on the verge of tears. Just then, a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"What's your name?" Sakura heard a gruff voice ask.  
  
"Hoe?" Looking up, she saw that she had already reached the gate of the palace and that it was a guard who had asked for her name.  
  
"Well? Do you have a name? What are you here for anyway?" The guard questioned her.  
  
"I'm...I'm here to be a servant..." Sakura felt like a fish out of water as she mumbled her reply.  
  
"Servants need names too. And for the last time, what's your name?" the guard was getting irritated.  
  
'Oh no, should I give him my name? What if he knows who I am? What will happen then?' Sakura thought, agitated. Sakura tried to stare blankly at the guard, so as to stall for more time to think. 'I think it will be better if I thought up of a name.'  
  
"Sakura...Sakura Akito." Sakura finally replied. 'There are many people named Sakura, surely he wouldn't think I'm the princess of the Kinomoto kingdom.'  
  
The guard raised a brow and stared at Sakura. "Are you from the Kinomoto kingdom?"  
  
Fear stuck Sakura. 'How did he know? Hoe...will this be a disgrace to my kingdom?'  
  
The guard continued to stare at her, obviously waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yes...I'm from the Kinomoto kingdom." Sakura finally replied, her eyes looking down at her feet.  
  
"Thought so. No one here is called Sakura. It's Yingfa here."  
  
"Oh..."Sakura inwardly gave a sigh of relief. 'So he doesn't know I'm the princess...'  
  
"Well, you're the first one to take the test today. Go in, turn left, and you'll see the room where the test is held."  
  
"Test?!" Sakura asked, not believing her ears.  
  
"Yea, if there isn't a test, there would be too many useless women trying to become servants."  
  
"Oh." Sakura said. The realization that there was going to be a test held made Sakura extremely nervous. 'What if I fail? Would father be angry? Or would he just let me live my normal life again?' Sakura thought as she walked into the palace. Absorbed in her thinking, she didn't notice where she was going and allowed her legs to guide her.  
  
It was only after a while, did Sakura realize that she was lost. 'Hoe...is this supposed to be the room where the test would be carried out?' Sakura thought, staring at a door. It was wooden, like all the other doors she had seen so far.  
  
'I guess I'll have to go in to find out...' Sakura slowly pushed open the door, reviling a room that was filled with the colour gold. The bed sheets were gold, the curtains were gold, and the ornaments that decorated the room were mostly gold. However, the table was made of marble and several antiques were made of either porcelain or jade. There was a sword with carvings that looked weird to Sakura. But just as Sakura was about to take a closer look at the sword, something caught her attention.  
  
It was something like a lid that was made of a few wooden planks. Sakura was curious and wanted to know what that wooden lid hid. Walking to the dark corner where it was rested, Sakura's excitement mounted. What secrets did the wooden lid hide? A secret passageway? Or a route that would lead her back home?  
  
All of a sudden, Sakura heard the door open. She gasped, overwhelmed by the sudden noise. When she turned around and face the door, Sakura saw a lady with long black hair tied up into two buns. The lady was wearing a yellow dress that reached mid-thigh; the shoes that she wore were made of cloth.  
  
Sakura felt the stare of the young lady and immediately looked at her face. It wore a puzzled expression before it changed into a cold glare. "What do you think you're doing here?" The young lady asked.  
  
"I...I am here to take the test to qualify as a servant." Sakura replied.  
  
"Test? This isn't the room to take the test! It's at the other side of the palace."  
  
"I must be lost then..." Sakura said softly. To her amazement, the young lady managed to hear her and she said, "Lost? More like trying to get your dirty hands on my Syaoran!"  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura was utterly confused, "Who or what is Syaoran?"  
  
"Don't act dumb, girl. Everyone in this kingdom knows who Syaoran is. And this is his room!"  
  
'Unfortunately I am not from this kingdom.' Sakura thought bitterly to herself before asking, "I don't know who this Syaoran is, but if this is his room, what are you doing here?"  
  
Sakura saw the expression on the lady's flawless face change into a guilty look before she replied in a stubborn voice, "What I'm doing here is none of your business!" And with that, the young lady chased Sakura out of the room.  
  
Sakura was surprised by the lady's actions, as she was locked out of the room. "Oh well, I think I better ask around or I might never find that room."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's notes: I don't have anything to say.... Well, just review and I'll be the happiest girl in the world! ^_~ 


	8. Chapter EIGHT

From Princess to Servant  
  
Chapter EIGHT  
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me...do you happened to know how I can find the room where the test is held?" Sakura asked a girl around her age who was dressed in a servant's uniform. Her eyes were an amethyst color, her face pale, and she had long dark purple hair that was pulled back into a long ponytail.  
  
The girl, who looked like she was around Sakura's age, replied in a sweet and cheerful voice, "Yea...I can lead you there!"  
  
"Really? Thank you very much!" Sakura replied, her spirits lifting.  
  
"No problem! Follow me! By the way, I'm Tomoyo, it's a pleasure to meet you! Are you here to take the test?"  
  
"Yup! I am here to take the test, but I got lost...Oh, and I'm Sa ..."Sakura stopped mid-sentence, not knowing whether she should tell Tomoyo her real name.  
  
"Hmm?" Tomoyo asked inquisitively.  
  
"I...well, my name's Yingfa." Sakura smiled nervously, using the name the guard had translated for her. 'I hope she doesn't think I'm lying.....'  
  
"Oh..." Tomoyo smiled. Sakura sighed in relief.  
  
"Well, we're here." Tomoyo said, referring to a similar door.  
  
It was only then did Sakura realize that they had been walking for quite a while. Trying not to sound surprised Sakura thanked Tomoyo again.  
  
"No problem! Just knock on the door. It's one of the basic courtesies." Tomoyo replied warmly.  
  
"Ok." Sakura said before following Tomoyo's instructions to knock the door.  
  
"Come in." a sharp and strict voice came from inside the room.  
  
"Good luck, Sakura." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura before retreating into another room.  
  
Sakura took a breath before entering the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura walked cautiously into the room. It was quite cram and very different from Syaoran's room, whoever Syaoran was.  
  
An elegant lady sat on a chair, which was next to a table with cups and a pot of tea on it. As Sakura walked closer to the lady, she saw that the pot and cups had blue prints on it. However, before Sakura could distinguish what the blue prints on the pot and cups was, the lady questioned her, "What is your name?"  
  
"Yingfa..."  
  
"Yingfa, I am Empress Yelan. Please pour the tea into the cups."  
  
"Yes Your Majesty..."Sakura did as she was told, especially when right now, her mind could not think properly with all the nervousness. Making sure that not a single drip of tea landed on the wooden table, Sakura carefully pour the tea.  
  
"Good. Now sing and dance for me." The Empress spoke in a monotonous voice, yet, there was a tone of strictness in her voice.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura was taken aback. 'Since when did servants need to sing and dance?' Despite how ridiculous the order sounded, the instant Sakura met the eyes of the Empress, she could tell that she wasn't joking.  
  
Her heart pounding furiously, Sakura started singing one of the songs her servant had taught her and dance swiftly at the same time. Soon, Sakura was dancing and singing with great enthusiasm, grasping the mood of the song flawlessly. When she finished, her eyes quickly glanced over to the lady's, worried if she had done a bad job. However, the eyes of the middle-aged lady were filled with amazement and she looked enchanted.  
  
"Excellent." Sakura could see a slight smile on the Empress's face.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"You're hired. Now follow me." Empress Yelan said as she beckoned Sakura to follow her.  
  
Out the door, through a passageway and into a warm room filled with the smell of cooking they went. Sakura was amazed by how many servants there were, all dressed in a pink dress.  
  
"Ying Fei, take this girl to her room and show around. Tell her all the rules and make sure she follows them or you'll be responsible." Empress Yelan said in a stern voice.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty." A woman, who looked like she was in her mid-thirties, took Sakura by the hand and dragged her into another room.  
  
'There're so many rooms!' Sakura thought as she looked around the room that she was in now. However, the woman's speaking interrupted her.  
  
"You're job is to clean up the rooms of the princess and the prince's rooms... Tomoyo!" The woman said to Sakura before calling out for Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo entered the room and the woman continued, "Tomoyo, this is Sakura, and she will be accompanying you in your chores.  
  
"Yes, Madam."  
  
"You shall also make sure that she does not break any rules? Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Madam." Tomoyo replied again.  
  
The woman then left, leaving Tomoyo and Sakura alone in the room.  
  
"Well, so you managed to pass the test!" Tomoyo said happily to Sakura.  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Let me tell you the rules then." Tomoyo suggested, smiling as sweetly as ever at Sakura.  
  
Author's notes: Ok, that's the end of this chapter. I think I've got writer's block...I can't think of what you write next, so I will really appreciate some suggestions or comments!! ^_^ 


End file.
